Trouble @ the manor
by Rach2
Summary: Please read and review!!


Trouble at the manor

Trouble at the manorby [Rach][1]

I own no one. No one at all!

Part 1

'Prue, will you stop it. Phoebe did nothing wrong'

'Like hell she did'

'phoebe, Phoebe' Prue shouted up the stairs

'I'm not up there, what's all the commotion about' Phoebe asked as she came out of the kitchen.

'What did you think you were playing at eh? Did you think it would be funny?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Phoebe replied looking confused

' Don't play dumb with me, you knew what you were doing all along'

'What Prue, I don't understand what I've done wrong'

'Will you stop lying to me, you know full well what you've done'

Phoebe looked at Piper with questioning eyes, but Piper just returned them with the same ones.

'Prue, honestly I don't'

'Honestly! You've never been honest in your whole life. You always lied, be it to me, Piper or even Grams. You never told the truth. You're a fucking bitch!' Prue screamed.

'Prue! There was no need for that' Piper shouted 'She's your sister the least you could do is tell her what she is meant to have done wrong, before you go calling her every name under the sun'

'Sister! Ha don't make me laugh!' with that Prue stormed down to her photo lab, slamming the basement door shut in the process.

'What did I do, Piper, I don't understand' Phoebe asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

'I don't neither Pheebs. But I think you should talk to her, find out what you have done. I haven't seen her this angry since..'

'the whole Roger thingy, I know, but I'm not going to find out till she comes up and has cooled down'

Part 2

Piper and Phoebe had been watching 'The Mummy' when they heard the basement door open and close.

'Go on Phoebe, she should of cooled down by now'

'but what happens if she hasn't' Phoebe asked fear evident in her voice

'Just go and try'

phoebe got up and headed to the kitchen.

'Prue can we talk'

'You finally coming to own up?'

'Prue, listen, will you turn around' Prue turned around 'I don't know what I have done wrong, maybe if you tell me it will freshen my memory'

' Why Phoebe so you can deny it, like the whole roger fiasco' Prue shouted while walking past her

'Whoa' Phoebe said as she grabbed Prue's arm 'Why you bringing that up again'

But Prue had, had enough and flung Phoebe across the counter slamming into the fridge, knocking her unconscious.

Piper had been sat in the room, contemplating weather to go and help Phoebe or not, when she heard a loud bang then silence.

Piper ran into the kitchen to see Phoebe sprawled across the floor unconscious.

'Phoebe, Phoebe. Come on honey wake up' Piper shouted as she shook Phoebe.

'Uh? Piper what happened? Where's Prue?' Phoebe asked coming around

'I don't know, I just heard a loud bang, ran in here and found you unconscious'

'Prue threw me'

'She what?!' Piper asked shocked

'She threw me, she said this was just like the roger fiasco, I tried to stop her and she threw me, her own sister' Phoebe wept

'Hush, don't worry we'll find out what's bothering her'

'If we find her'

'Well she most be in the house somewhere, as I didn't hear the front door close'

Piper and Phoebe checked all around the manor but could not find her. 

'There's only one more place we haven't checked, where she could be'

'Attic' Phoebe guessed

'Ah ha'

'But why would she be up there?'

'I don't know Pheebs, lets go find out. You feeling okay?'

'No, but I'll live. Lets go find out what's wrong with our sis'

They headed up to the attic.

Prue was chanting something in Latin when they found her.

'Prue what you doing'

'Getting rid of evil' she replied

'Why, whose evil' Piper asked but her answer came as Prue finish the chant.

'Aaaaarrrgghhhh, Piper what's happening to me. I can't feel anything. Piper help me Please!' Phoebe begged, tears rolling down her cheeks from the pain.

'Phoebe where does it hurt' But Piper got no reply as Phoebe fell unconscious in her arms.

'Prue what have you done?' Piper screamed as she checked for a pulse. Relief swept over her as she found one. 'Prue!'

But Prue didn't answer, as she was too shocked.

'Prue, help me get her too her room'

Part 3

Piper had just managed too get Phoebe to her bed with the help of Prue.

'Prue, will you answer me? What did you do to her?'

'I don't know, I'm sorry' Prue whispered

'Your sorry, your sorry! You accused your sister of doing something that we don't even know is true. Then you chant something, which Phoebe falls unconscious and we cannot wake her up. Yeah I bet you are sorry!

'Piper really I am'

'Prue, just leave it okay. I don't want to hear it. Just leave us alone'

'But.'

'No Prue save it for someone who cares'

Prue then left Phoebe's room like Piper had asked.

'Phoebe, can you hear me. If you can I want you to wake up' Piper whispered in Phoebe's ear.

'Leo! Leo' Prue shouted 'Leo'

'Prue what is it' Leo asked as he orbed in 

'It's Phoebe, I ….. I .. did something and she's not waking up'

'What are you talking about Prue'?

'I came home from work today after Piper picked me up, and I was extremely anger with Phoebe. So, I shouted at her. Then later I threw her across the kitchen with my power and went to the attic'

'What did you do then Prue'

'I said a chant and Phoebe fell unconscious and she's not waking up' Prue let tears fall at the last part.

'Where's the chant you said, and where's Piper?

'Piper's with Phoebe and the spell is in the book'

'Okay, you go and get the book and I will check in with Piper. Meet me in Phoebe's room okay' Leo saw the look in Prue's eyes 'Okay?'

'Piper wont let me anywhere near her'

'Just come, we need to find out what you said'

With that, Prue went up to the attic to retrieve the book while Leo went to Piper.

'Piper, how is she' Leo asked as he put a protective arm around her shoulders.

'She's burning up. I just took her temperature and its 40.1'

'She'll be okay, but what happens if she isn't'

'We'll find out what the chant was when Prue returns with the book'

'Prue, your letting prue help, when she caused this?'

'Piper, she is your sister. You need her help'

'Yeah right'

'Look Piper, I am sorry okay. I don't know what came over me' Prue said as she came through the door.

'Have you got it' Leo asked

'Yeah it's here' prue placed the book down in front of Leo.

Leo quickly read the spell. 'You read this Prue?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Emm, I'll be back in a minute. I just have to check something' Leo then orbed out.

'She better pull through or I will never forgive you Prue'

'She will, she has to' Prue whispered.

Part 4

'Prue, Piper. I found out how to break the spell prue cast.'

'How?' 

'The person who cast it, has to show their love for the person they put the curse upon'

'What do you mean curse?' piper asked

'When Prue said that chant she was cursing Phoebe. If you don't counteract it before too long, she will die, I'm sorry'

'It's okay Leo you have nothing to be sorry about' Piper threw Prue a wicked glance 'how long do we have?' Prue asked ignoring Piper

'From when the spell is said you have 48hours to reverse it' Prue looked at her watch 

'But there's a catch, once you have managed to reverse the spell, the person you cursed has to forgive you within the time remaining.'

'What happens if they don't forgive'?

'If they don't forgive, then the person who said the spell will be banished to hell, I'm sorry.'

'So all I have to do is show my love for Phoebe' prue asked ' and hope that Pheebs forgives me.'

'Yes, but it's a lot harder than it sounds Prue. True love comes from the heart not from here' Leo pointed to his head ' Phoebe will wake only if it is true love. If you are not sure or still feeling guilty bout this and show your love that way. It will not work, it has to be pure'

'Okay I can do that' prue said but piper could see the not convinced look on her face.

'Prue, I'm sorry I was so nasty, it's just that.'

'It's okay Piper. I understand'

'Remember when cupid came, Prue, he showed us what true love was like. Just remember that. Let that help guide you'

'okay. Thank you' Prue gave Piper a hug.

'We'll leave you alone, we'll be down stairs if you need us'

Part 5

Prue sat time next to Phoebe and started to stroke her hair, 

'God, how am I going to do this' Prue thought 

Prue still could not think so she decided to search through all the memories that she had of the two of them, the good and the bad.

'I can remember when you were born. I was so proud.

********FLASHBACK**********

'Come on Piper, we're going to go and see…dad what's her name'

'Phoebe'

'Phoebe, that's it. You're going to have a baby sister. You can look after her like I look after you'

'Really'

'Ah ha. Come on'

Prue lead her younger sister down to her mum's room, and pushed open the door.

'Mum'

'Come here Prue, Piper.' Prue and Piper climbed slowly up onto her bed 'meet your new sister Phoebe'

Prue and Piper gazed down lovingly at their new baby sister

'Mum, can I hold her please'

'Sure Prue. Make sure you support her head' Patty replied as she carefully handed her phoebe.

Prue held Phoebe and rocked he gently

'Look mum she has brown eyes just like you and Piper'

********************************** 

'That was the first ever time you saw me, I will never forget how it felt. I can't even describe it. But if I had to choose one word, it would be, magical, funny eh? How we turned out.

Then there was our first Christmas that you could open your presents. You had just started to walk and talk. But all you could say was, mum, yes and hungry.'

*********Flashback***********

'Mum, has Santa been?' Piper asked as they walked quietly down the stairs

'Just let me check, you wait here' Patty went off to check while the girls stayed on the stairs. Patty returned a few minutes later looking sad 'I'm sorry girls he hasn't been'

'But, but I've been good this year' Prue said

'Well why don't you go and see' Patty said trying to sound disappointed

Prue and Piper ran to the lounge while Phoebe toddled along after them.

'Wow!' came a shout from the lounge

'Oh my look at all these presents. These weren't here before' Patty said as she walked in with a huge grin on her face.

'You lied mum.' Piper pouted

'I was only kidding love. Now go and open your presents' Piper went over to her pile and started ripping the paper off.

'Mum look' Prue shouted 'i've got a new Barbie and two new outfits'

'That's lovely dear, carry on while I help Phoebe'

'Phoebe you want to open this one first' Patty asked as she pulled her youngest daughter onto her lap.

'Yes' came a soft reply

'Okay then, let me help you' 

Patty helped Phoebe unwrap her present

'Look love it's a dolly'

'd..doll..y' Phoebe got out

'yes. Good girl Pheebs. Prue, Piper did you hear what she just said?'

'No what?'

'Go on Phoebe what's this?' Patty asked

'd..doll.y' Phoebe said with a smile on her face

'wow, that's great, can you say Prue. Ppprruuee?' Prue asked

'P.pwue'

'mum she said my name' Prue told her mum with a huge smile on her face. Patty just nodded back and smiled.

'can you say Piper. Phoebe say Piper' Prue asked for her sister

'Biper there, me hungry!' Phoebe pointed to Piper with her chubby little fingers.

Prue, Piper and their mother burst out laughing

'Good girl Phoebe' they joined there mum in a three way hug with Phoebe in the middle.

**********************************

'You managed to say ten new words that Christmas. I couldn't believe you had said my name, I was so proud. And I still am Phoebe, if you can here me I'm sorry. I love you. Please come back. Please.' Prue wept.

Part 6

'Leo what happens if it doesn't work I can't lose either of them' 

'It will Piper you just need to have faith in Prue'

'But what'

'No buts Piper. Now where were we' but they were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking.

'What the' Piper shouted

'Aah nice to finally meet the charmed ones' A ugly demon, with purple eyes and claws called as he rounded the corner with a troop of 5 other demons 'wait actually 1 third of the charmed ones.'

'Can you remember when I believed Roger over you. Sure you can I hurt your feelings, I didn't believe you. I was such a bitch. I just didn't want to face the truth so I pushed you away. I'm sorry'

**********flashback**************************

'Phoebe, Phoebe!' Prue shouted as she barged through the front door 'where are you, you little slut!'

'Prue what's the matter' Piper asked coming out of the kitchen.

'nought much except our little sister is a slut and a lying piece of'

'hey hey watch your mouth. And don't talk about Phoebe like that'

'I can talk to her any way I want to'

'Hey guys, how was your day' Phoebe asked as she came through the front door 'I take it you had a lousy day' Phoebe replied when she saw the look on her sisters faces. 'Don't worry so have I.'

'How could you Phoebe?'

'How could I what Prue?' Phoebe asked confused

'Roger told me what happened, how could you?'

' I don't know what you're talking about'

'Like hell you don't. You came on to Roger'

'What?!' phoebe asked alarmed that her sister would think such a thing.

'Don't play innocent with me. He told me what happened!' Prue shouted

'Prue listen to her side of the story before you jump to conclusions' Piper said trying to calm her oldest sister.

'Why should I she will probably lie, like always. She could never tell the truth what makes you think she's going to now'

'Prue! There was no need for that' Piper shouted in defence for Phoebe.

'Whatever! So where were you today Phoebe' Prue asked as she gave her an icy glare

'I was out, shopping with a few friends, when I happened to bump into roger. But nothing happened. I was just nice to him seeing as through he's going to be joining this family'

'What do you mean nice' Prue asked

'Well when I bumped into him I apologised, then asked him how his day was going then asked why he was shopping, and he told me he was shopping for you, but he didn't know what to get you. So, he asked me to assist him. I did because men and presents don't go well together' Phoebe laughed but when she saw the looks from her sisters she carried on 'we had been shopping for a while and still hadn't come up with anything when I needed the toilet, so I excused myself but he followed me. I asked him what he was doing but he kept pushing and pushing so I did what any girl would do in that situation'

'and what's that, let him take full advantage, knowing he was marrying your sister' Prue snarled

'No, I can't believe that you would think such a thing' Phoebe replied shocked

'Then what did you do?'

'I kneed him in the crotch and ran but he said he would get revenge. So I gather he has, by telling you some story and I guess you believe him eh?'

'Yeah I do! Why would I believe a sister that has never told the truth in her entire life'

'Prue she's your sister the least you can do is give her the benefit of the doubt'

'no way and FYII don't think of her as a sister anymore'

'Well Prue if you think that then I'm leaving' Piper was about to protest but Phoebe stopped her 'no Piper, she's made her point clear. I'll just go and pack then I will be out of your life forever'

'Good I'm glad'

'just remember prue, when you find out the truth, that you didn't believe your own sister, your own sister!! And you pushed her anyway. I hope you can live with yourself'Phoebe shouted with tears falling down her face.

****************************************

'God I can't believe I didn't believe you. And for that I pushed you away. Away from Piper and San Francisco. I'm sorry, I truly am sorry.'

Prue was about to go and get a tissue from the bathroom when she heard a noise downstairs.

'oh god Piper'

Part 7

Prue ran from Phoebe's room towards her other sister who needed help. She ran down the stairs and immediately stopped. There in front of her was the ugliest demon she had ever see. She wasted no time to throw him across the room.

'Prue' Piper called. Prue could she the look of horror in her eyes and as she turned the corner, she could see why. There were five other demons standing there frozen.

'Piper freeze him' Prue shouted as she saw the ugly demon running straight at her.

Piper froze him.

'Leo, do you know who they are?'

'No, but I think you should consult your book. Now!' Leo shouted as the demons unfroze.

Prue, piper and Leo ran as quickly as they could up to the attic, with the demons on their heels.

'Right we need to look for a demon, with purple eyes and claw like hand' Piper said as she made her way over to the book, 'I wish Phoebe was awake, cause she knows the book inside out'

'Oh god, Phoebe. She's downstairs. We have to go get her' Prue cried.

'I'll go, you find the demon' Leo said as he orbed out.

'Looky what we have here' the demon said 'it looks like they've forgotten one of their sisters. Doesn't seem to me that they care, but I'll change that.' He picked Phoebe up and disappeared. His followers followed.

Leo orbed into Phoebe's room and knew instantly that he was too late. Phoebe was gone.

'Prue, I think I've found it. Prue!' Piper shouted as Prue was not paying any attention. She was too concerned for Phoebe

'What'

'I've found it. The demon is called Lugosi. He takes what isn't his to change into his followers. There's a vanquish here but we need the power of three.' Piper added with disappointment in her voice.

'Oh. Where's Leo, he should be back by now.'

Leo suddenly orbed in looking sad.

'What's the matter Leo, where's Phoebe?' Piper asked, as she saw no Phoebe.

'She's gone.And so are the demons. Did you find out who they were?'

'Yeah.' Prue said as she explained to Leo who the demon was.

'But the problem now is that we don't have the power of three'

'Why don't you try using the crystal to find her'

'okay, but then what? What happens if it doesn't work?'

'one thing at a time Prue. Don't worry we'll find her'

'Okay lets begin' Piper said as she got the map and crystal out of a trunk.

Part 8

'Look, I've found her. She's at 155 Beech Street. Just out of town.'

'Okay lets go, you got the vanquish'

'Yep.'

The three of them then went to go and get Phoebe back

'Sir, what are we going to do if she doesn't wake up?' One of Lugosi followers said as he noticed that she wasn't waking up.

'Don't worry. It doesn't matter if she doesn't wake up. Her sisters will come and that's what I want'

'But every single demon, warlock or anything else that have tried this have failed'

'I will not fail. Don't you even think that' Lugosi shouted angrily.

'I'm sorry master, I will not think that again, but don't say I didn't warn you' he replied. The last bit under his breathe.

'go and get the chains, I don't want to chance her waking up and escaping'

'yes sir' the follower went to do as he was asked.

'Prue, is that it?' Leo asked as he saw a building approaching them.

'Yep, should be'

Piper parked the jeep and the three of them approached carefully as not to alert any guards. 

'Piper theirs a door further up. I will go and open it and you quickly freeze anyone you come across okay?' Prue asked

'Sure, just tell me when' 

'okay, we're nearly there you ready piper'

'As I'll ever be'

'Okay on three, 1.. 2.. 3..' Prue quickly opened the door and Piper froze everything. Nothing moved.

'I love your power Pipe! I love it'

'Whatever. Let's just find Phoebe and get the hell outta here' Piper whispered as they carefully approached the main room.

'Okay Piper and again. 1.. 2.. 3..'

Everyone was frozen again. Or so they thought.

Prue and Piper with Leo quietly crept into the room. Everyone was frozen.

'Look theirs Pheebs' Leo whispered

'i'll go get her, you two wait here 'k?'

'Just hurry Prue. With me getting that blowing up power my freezes don't hold that long anymore'

'Okay be back in a sec'

Prue then walked quietly but rarely quickly towards her sister who was chained to what looked to be a alter table.

'Oh god Phoebe, I'm sorry'

'So you should be, Prue is it? You just left her what kind of sister are you' Prue jumped in shock as the Lugosi started to speak.

'Piper Freeze him' Prue shouted desperately.

'I cant it's not working' Piper tried to freeze the demon waving her hands in the air.

'aren't you meant to be the charmed ones, some witches'

Prue had heard anough and flung him across the room, hard. But he just got up and dusted himself off.

'Look you cant hurt me, like I can hurt you' he laughed as he threw a lightening olt at Prue. But Prue saw it quickly and dived out of the way.

'Don't escape that easily. Now come here' he waved his hands and Prue floated over to him. 'How dare you interrupt me.' He threw a punch to her face along with telekinesis so that she went flying through the air landing unconscious by Phoee.

'How dare you do that do my sisters' Piper screamed in fury as she flung her hands at him. He didn't even know what hit him as he blew up into a million billion pieces never to rain terror on anyone again.

'Oh god Prue' Piper ran towards Prue and gently sterted to slap her across the dace to wake up 'Come on Prue, wake up, wake up'

'Piper, what happened?' Prue asked groggily as she woke up , but she didn't need reminding as she set eyes upon her baby sister Phoebe.

'Oh God, Piper we nee to get home. I don't have a lot of time left'

Part 9

'Prue, would you like me to take her upstairs' Leo asked as they came through the door.

'Please, I will be up in a minute, as soon as I talk to Piper'

'Okay' 

Prue followed Piper into the kitchen

'What you want Prue? Piper asked coldly

'Look, I just want to say thank you for saving my life'

'It wasn't yours I was saving' Piper whispered but Prue heard

'I am sorry okay Piper. I truly am sorry. When I came home from work I only had one goal and that was to take a nice long bath but as soon as I got out of my car it changed. My goal was to find out why Phoebe betrayed me'

'Wait Prue, betrayed you. Want did she do?'

'That's the thing Pipe I not sure Look I'm about to head up to sort things out, but first I wanted to tell you how sorry I am' Prue went in to hug Piper but Piper backed away.

'I'm sorry too prue that I cant hug you. Well not just yet. Now go and wake our baby up' Piper replied quietly hiding a smirk.

'Okay. I will make this up to you. To both. I promise'

'Sure Prue' Piper went back to arranging dinner.

Leo was about to leave Phoebe's room when he had an idea.

'Look Phoebe, I know you don't want to for give Prue. But you don't have to right away just come out of this sleep. Please. For Piper' he whispered into her ear as he knew she'll be able to hear him.

Leo turned and walked into the hallway, he was just about to shut her door, when he heard Prue call him

'Lei don't bother shutting the door, I'm off in'

'Okay Prue. Good luck'

'Ta, I need it' Prue quietly shut the door and turned towards her sister, who was looking so small on the bed.

'Phoebe, I know I was getting through to you last time as I felt your hand twitch. Therefore, I will pick up where I left off….Memories, we all have them don't we. Weather they are good or bad. We all have them but you my sweet girl do not have any real memories of mum. I know what you thinking.. Prue talking about mum, it must be snowing' Prue laughed 'well it's not. I can remember the time when you were nearly one. We were teaching you how to walk'

***********Flashback****************

'Prue, oh Prue. Come here love' Prue heard her mother talking and ran straight to her

'Yep'

'Prue I want your help'

'Why' Prue asked confused

'I want you to go and get Piper from upstairs then come and help me help Phoebe start to walk'

'Really' Prue replied excitedly

'Yep really now go'

'Okay.'

Prue returned a couple minutes later with Piper behind her

'Piper will you go in the kitchen and get some cookies and milk for both you and Prue'

'What bout Phoebe?'

'I'll get her some in a bit'

'Okay mummy' Piper ran into the kitchen to get some of her grams home made cookies.

'Prue you're her big sister, why don't you help her walk' Patty suggested smiling

'Really. Can I'

'Sure love go right ahead'

Prue carefully went over to Phoebe who was playing with her teddy bear

'Hey Pheebs, how r u?

'Me hungry' Phoebe said

'Your always hungry' Prue laughed

'Come here princess, I'm going to teach you to walk' Phoebe clapped her chubby little hands and made cooing notices 'okay give me your hand'

2 hours later both Prue and Piper were tired. They had spent their afternoon helping their baby sister with no luck

'Mum, why wont she walk' Piper whined

'She will dear she will. All in due time' Patty laughed at her two older daughters. How hard they tried but she wouldn't walk.

'Prue love, have you last cookie as I can wash the plates up then'

'Okay mum' Prue reached towards her cookie and slowly started to eat it. Her mind was on how to make her baby sister walk, when she felt a tugging at her trouser bottoms. She looked down to see Phoebe standing up reaching for the cookie.

'Mum look' Prue cried 'she walked over to me'

'No, she probably crawled love'

'No, watch' Prue stood and walked across the lounge to another chair. Phoebe followed walking slowly on her own to legs with no help

'Oh my! Prue give her the cookie' Patty told smiling happily that her daughter was finally walking. 'I think we will have a celebratory tea. What do u think girls?'

***********************************

I couldn't believe it, your first steps I thought were to me but they weren't they were for my cookie' Prue laughed. She was about to go on when she felt Phoebe shift beneath her hands. 'phoebe' Prue asked unsure of how to approach now 'Phoebe' .

Part 10

'Leo, I know we have been through this, but what happens if it does not work. I'll lose both of them'

'Piper. Look I've got a feeling everything will be alright'

'Leo what are you hiding what have you done?'

'Nothing. I just know that you all will pull through because of your sisterly bond. Just let Prue do her stuff and them when this is over we can all go out for a meal eh?'

'Okay'

'Phoebe. Can you hear me' Prue asked

'Go away Prue. Leave me alone' Phoebe shouted moving further and further away from her

'But Phoebe.' 

'No Prue, I know what you want but I'm not ready yet'

'Please Phoebe'

'No! Go Prue!' Phoebe shouted tears forming in her eyes.

'Okay, but if you want to talk I'll be down stairs'

Phoebe didn't respond, she just stared. Prue followed her gaze and saw what Phoebe was looking at. It was a picture of them as teenagers laughing and joking about in the park after Phoebe got out of hospital following the car accident.

Prue sighed and closed the door.

'Should I forgive her. She did look truly sorry. However, that doesn't explain what she did. How could she my own sister? I'll have to forgive though but I cant' Phoebe thought as she continued looking at the picture on her dresser 'but I forgave her last time. But that was not as bad, that was not really her fault it was mine also. I wonder …'

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knocking at the door

'Prue, I don't want to chat okay. Maybe tomorrow'

'It's me Phoebe. Can I come in?

'Sure Piper' 

Piper came in and made her way over towards Phoebe, as soon as she was in reaching distance she pulled her in for a hug.

'Oh god, I thought I had lost you'

'Nope you can never get rid of me' Phoebe laughed 'you love me to much'

'That is true. That is true.' Piper smiled and her smile faded into a frown 'and Prue loves you also'

'Really! Then why did she cast a spell on me or something?'

'We don't know, but Phoebe I'm not pushing you to forgive her '

'But'

'But if you don't forgive her by Friday then she will be sent to hell'

'What!' Phoebe asked shocked 

'The spell Prue cast on you was a curse, to rid the house of evil,'

'Wait Piper I'm not evil?' she asked confused

'Yeah we know, but Prue changed some of the words and she cursed you. To reverse it Prue had to make you wake up by showing pure love and if she did then you will have the remaining time to forgive her otherwise' Piper explained

'So all I have to do is forgive her by Friday?'

'Yep, but there is a catch, you must fully forgive her. That means from here. Your heart. Okay?'

' I don't know Piper, she really hurt my feelings'

'I know, can you just try for me'

Phoebe suddenly had a wave of déjà vu, and laughed

'What, what's so funny?'

'Nothing, just déjà vu' 

'Oh okay. Will you please try'

Part 12

Phoebe couldn't sleep at all that night. She couldn't believe how nasty she was to Prue. 'Well she deserved it'. She also couldn't sleep because of Prue's crying. It frightened Phoebe that she had hurt her sister so much but she just thought that Prue was doing it on purpose to draw Phoebe towards her to comfort her.

The next morning Phoebe woke up and went downstairs.

'Piper would you like to come shopping with me?' Prue asked

'I cant, I've got to get to the bank and cash in some checks' Piper replied not looking at her so she didn't have to see the sadness in her eyes.

'Okay, it doesn't matter. But if you change your mind' Prue replied heading out of the kitchen to go get.

'I wont change my mind' piper whispered.

Piper thought Prue had not heard but she had. Just as Prue was rounding the corner to go upstairs, she bumped into Phoebe, who was ear wigging.

'Oh, I'm sorry…um..Phoebe do you…umm.. want to..Umm come shopping with me?' Prue asked looking at the floor. But she didn't get a response as Phoebe walked straight passed her into the kitchen.

Silent tears slid down Prue's face as she continued upstairs.

'Morning' Phoebe greeted Piper

'Morning, sleep well'

'Umm, kinda'

'Here you go pancakes like you like them.' Piper placed the pancakes down in front of her 'do you want to tell me about it?'

'Well, I just couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Prue and how horrible I was to her and then I heard her crying which made me feel worse'

'Phoebe listen you feel the way you do because in your heart you know you have to forgive her but your head is telling you otherwise. Remember go with your heart not your head.'

'I know it's just' Phoebe let out a frustrated sigh.

'Why don't you go for a jog, bike ride or something?'

'Why'

'Maybe it will clear your head. Make you see with you heart rather than this' Piper pointed to her brain.

'Okay. But I can just ask you one question?'

'Sure, shoot.'

'I just want to know weather you have forgiven Prue yourself and if you want to come with me?'

'Hey missy that was two questions' Piper laughed 'but your answer to your question is that I don't know. I just don't know. I mean I want to but what she did to you. Oh I don't know. Your answer to the other question is no I cant come with you because a) I told Prue that I was going to cash some checks and b) I think this is something you need to do by yourself okay?'

'I love you, you know that' Phoebe got up and gave her a kiss

'I know now shoot or else' Piper got the tea towel and was about to bring it down on Phoebe's bottom

'Okay, I get the picture love you.'

Prue who had been listening to the last few minutes of the conversation, made her way to the door as she knew Phoebe was on her way to get changed. She just made it out the door when she heard Phoebe round the corner.

'God Pheebs what can I do to make it up to you I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. And Piper I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through' Prue whispered as she just stood outside the manor door, letting he emotions get the better of her. Again.

Phoebe saw the door shut and knew it was her big sister. 'I have to forgive her. But I just don't know if I can' Phoebe let a few tears fall. Not for herself or Prue but a big sisters touch, that she was missing terribly. She just needed her to hug her to tell her everything would be okay.

Part 13

Phoebe had done what her sister had said and gone on a bike ride to try and sort her head out. Everything that was happening was confusing her.

Phoebe was going everywhere around San Francisco. 

'Isn't that where my first ever proper kiss had been' Phoebe thought as she rode up towards the old run down park. 'Yeah it was it was here. Man, that was funny, I was only nine and Prue had gone mad when she was walking past.

*****Flashback*******

'Hey Phoebe, can I talk to you' Chris asked as he came up behind her.

'Sure. But I'm just on my way home' Phoebe replied.

'Can I walk you home then?'

'Yeah' Phoebe was glad he had asked, she had had a crush on him for ages. He was a year older than she was but she didn't care.

'So what you been up to lately?'

'Oh nothing, just being a pain to my sisters'

Chris laughed 'that's what little bro's or sisters are for. Believe me I have a younger brother and he does my head in'

'Phoebe can I ask you a question'

'yeah sure, but I don't have to answer it'

'okay. Please may I kiss you'

'what' Phoebe asked shocked. She noticed that they were coming up to the park.

'em, can I kiss you please'

'…yeah …umm.. sure'

Chris led Phoebe towards a tree near the entrance to the park.

'i've wanted to kiss you for so long' Chris lent in to kiss her and Phoebe answered it with a kiss.

'Phoebe Halliwell what do you think you are doing!'

Phoebe knew that voice it was the voice of her older sister

'Prue, what you doing here' Phoebe asked sounding like nothing had happened

'Don't play innocent with me, we are going home NOW!' Prue screamed as she gave Chris a cold stare.

'I'll see you tomorrow Phoebe'

'no you won't' Prue told the lad as she walked away dragging Phoebe with her

'Bye Chris' Phoebe shouted

'What do you think you were doing Pheebs. That boy is trouble and too old for you!'

'he's only a year older Prue and what do you mean trouble'

'Just stay away from him. Do you understand me'

'Loud and clear Captain Prue' Phoebe saluted Prue

'come here you' Prue pulled Phoebe into a hug.

****** ******** ********* ********** *******

'you were right to tell me to stay away from him, if only I had listened. I wouldn't of got hurt'

********flashback************

'Phoebe, come here love. What's the matter' Piper asked as she heard her younger sister crying.

'nothing. I'm just upset'

'about what Pheebs' Piper asked as she rubbed her back

'Chris. He's such a jerk' Phoebe had started seeing Chris when she was 11. they had been seeing each other for nearly 6 months

'why, what happened?'

'I don't want to talk about it' Phoebe tried to squirm her way out of her arms but to no luck

'your not going anywhere Pheebs till you tell me what happened'

Phoebe finally gave in

'well, you know how we have been seeing each other for nearly 6 months'

'Yeah'

'well, he bought me a ring' Phoebe saw Piper looked shocked 'no silly not that kind of ring'

'phew'

'I'm only 12. well he gave me a ring. It was so beautiful. It really was, it looked expensive to and when I asked where he got it from, he wouldn't tell me. So, I just ignored him as he likes to be mysterious. Well that was a few weeks ago, two weeks ago…. you know I should just of listened to Prue. she knew he was trouble.'

'what do you mean Pheebs'

'well two weeks ago I had a headache and he gave me what he said were paracetamol. But they weren't. and then today he gave me a necklace but I didn't accept it because it looked really expensive like the ring he gave me. So, I gave it back to him. He called me an ungrateful slag. And that we were through.'

'hang on go back a couple of steps, you said it wasn't paracetamol then what was it'

'you know Chris stole those things he bought me, I should of listened to Prue' Phoebe said instead of answering the question as she tries to get up yet again but again not managing.

'Phoebe what did you mean? Tell me'

'he gave me his hay fever tablets, I wondered why my nose didn't run at all' Phoebe laughed as she lied through her teeth

'oh right, I thought for a minuet that he might have given you some drugs.' 

'oh, no he didn't don't worry, can I go now and will you tell Prue. I'm frightened that she will shout at me'

'nothing unusual there Pheebs'

'I know, I'll be upstairs' Phoebe headed up to her room

'god that was easy, I thought she would of seen through me. Who cares' Phoebe thought.

Prue came home to darkness 'hello anyone home'

'in here' Piper replied

'what you doing sitting in the kitchen in the dark?'

'oh nothing, thinking about something Phoebe told me'

'why, what's she done now' Prue shouted

'nothing, don't get so worked up. She just told me that her and Chris were through.'

'why?'

'because he was a thief'

'I told her he was trouble didn't I, eh?'

'yeah Prue. but that's not what is bothering me'

'then what is?'

'doesn't matter, I'm still trying to work it out myself' Piper replied

'okay, well I'm beat. I'm off to bed. Night'

Piper was left once again alone to ponder over her thoughts of her youngest sister and her health

'she does seem to of got more tired and she is extremely jumpy. Please don't let it be what I think it is. Please'

'Phoebe can I come in' Prue asked as she knocked on the door.

'sure, but don't you dare tell me I told you so'

'okay, do you want to tell me what happened, piper gave me a briefing but that's all'

Phoebe explained to her sister what had happened, leaving out the fake paracetamol.

'I'm going to go against your wishes, but, I told you so'

'yep you did, can you leave me alone now I'm kinda tired and I need to get up early in the morning'

'why'

'none of your business' Phoebe snapped 'sorry'

'its okay, get some rest. Night'

************************************************

'jeez, what was I thinking. I should have seen through him. I shouldn't of let him get me hooked on drugs. Thank god for Prue.'

*******flashback***********

more than 3 months had gone by since Phoebe revealed that her and Chris were through. But they were now back together. Her sisters couldn't believe it.

'Prue I think something is wrong with Phoebe' Piper told her sister, showing her concern

'I know, why would she think of ever going back out with him. She must have something wrong up here' Prue laughed as she tapped her head.

'no Prue, I don't think its that, I think that she is…um..she is'

'she is what Pipe?'

'that she is on drugs' Piper told looking at the floor as she did

'What?!' not really believing it. 

'think about it Prue, she's hardly around, when she is its at night just before curfew, she's extremely jumpy, she's lost a lot of weight, she's not her cheery self and worst of all she's lost that sparkle in her eye'

'you know now I come to think about it, she has been acting strangely.' Then it hit her 'that's what you were trying to work out 3months ago wasn't it'

'yeah, she told me that Chris had accidentally given her his hay fever tablets instead of paracetamol, when she had a headache. I just couldn't tell then. I'm sorry I didn't tell you' Piper broke down in her sisters arms

'it's okay. It's okay' Prue tried to comfort her

'what are we going to do Prue'

'when she comes home tonight have a long hard chat with her'

'you sure that will work?' Piper asked sceptically 

'no, but I have to try something'

A couple of hours later, right on curfew, Phoebe came home.

'Phoebe can we talk to you please' Prue asked

'can it wait till morning, I'm kinda tired'

'no now Pheebs, please' Piper asked

'okay but it better be good, you're keeping me from my beauty sleep' Phoebe laughed but soon stopped when she saw her sisters concerned faces. 'what?'

'we're concerned about you Phoebe. You haven't been yourself lately'

'what you mean Piper?'

'we know what your problem is' Prue told her

'and what's that?'

'you have a problem with drugs' Piper said quietly

'I what. You got to be kidding me.'

'Pheebs, we want the truth'

'Prue, the truth is there is nothing wrong. Nothing at all. You two are paranoid' 

'are we Phoebe or is it the truth. And please don't lie to us'

'Look Piper, I'm not doing drugs okay. Now I'm going to bed' Phoebe picked up her bag and headed to the stairs.

'Phoebe wait' Prue whispered something to Piper and she left the room

'where's Piper going?'

'just in the kitchen, so we can talk'

'Prue, there is nothing to talk about. This conversation is over' Phoebe shouted

'I don't think it is. Now sit.'

'no, I'm going to my room'

'like hell you are' Prue grabbed her arm and flung her on the coach

'oww Prue that hurt' Phoebe rubbed her arm 

'I'm sorry. Will you tell me the truth please'

'i've told you the truth'

'Phoebe you're not a very good liar'

'look I'm knackered. I'll see you in the morning' Phoebe got up and quickly went upstairs to escape the interrogation. But as soon as she got up stairs she realised she had left her back downstairs. 'shit!'

She quietly walked down the stairs, careful not to alert her sisters. Grabbed her back and went to her room. She needed a fix and she needed one now. But she couldn't find any of her stuff. 'no, there was two whole bags in here. Where are they' Phoebe empted her back completely onto the floor but still couldn't find them. 'oh no, that must mean that Prue has them'

'Piper, do you want to go and choose a prom dress on Saturday'

'what's the point Prue, I'm not going with anyone'

'what about'

but she got interrupted with Phoebe shouting her head off

'WHERE ARE THEY DAMMIT?'

'where are what?' Piper asked confused

'DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT. YOU KNOW WHAT I AM ON ABOUT'

'No phoebe we don't, care to share' 

'YOU BITCH. WHERE HAVE YOU PUT THEM'

'Phoebe your scaring me now. What are you going on about?' Piper asked worriedly

'I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU? I NEED THEM'

'no Phoebe you don't and if you want to know where they are you're going to have to admit to Piper and myself about your problem'

'GO TO HELL. I CAN JUST GET SOME MORE'

'What are you two on about' Piper asked getting frightened. She had a idea, she just didn't want to admit it.

'LIKE HELL YOU CAN. FROM THIS MOMENT ON YOU ARE GROUNDED.' Prue calmed down 'If you want to go out anywhere it has to be in the presence of either one of us'

'YOU CAN'T TO THAT. YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER. SHE'S DEAD!!' Phoebe turned and ran up the stairs.

Prue was too shocked to move

'Prue can you please tell me what that was about' Piper asked getting agitated that she didn't know.

'I found these in her bag' Prue held up two small bags. One full with a white powder the other with blue tablets.

'oh god no' Piper cried

'I'm sorry to leave you Pip, but I'm going upstairs to sort this out once and for all' Prue headed up the stairs

Prue entered Phoebe's room carefully. Anything could be thrown. But as she opened the door, she found her fast asleep, curled up on her bed hugging a photo.

'Phoebe, I'm sorry I am doing this to you put it is the only way for you to stop. I'm sorry' Prue sat down on the edge of Phoebe's bed and gently stroked her head.

*******************************************

'man, it took me a whole of two months to get over them. It's lucky I had Prue there to help me. What will I do with out her'

Phoebe came out of her thoughts and looked around, she was at the cemetery. 'how did I get here' she wondered

Phoebe headed over to her mothers grave.

'mum, I know what I should do now. I've know all along. I was just too stubborn to see it. I love Prue with all my heart. All of it. I cant live with out her. I love you mum. See you later.' 

Phoebe then got on her bike and rode home.

Part 14

Prue meanwhile was just driving around she wasn't really paying attention to anything. She had nearly caused an accident three times.

She ended up visiting her mum's, gram's and Andy's grave asking for guidance. She also found her self at a couple of her and Phoebe's favourite spots. Like at the park and down by the bridge. But the last place she found herself at was the beach. Phoebe's favourite place in the world. Second to her bed. Prue just sat in her car and watched the families eat their picnics or play Frisbee, softball and even cricket. But what caught her attention was a young girl, probably the same age as Phoebe, building a sand castle and then letting it get ruined by the waves of the sea five minutes later. She remember when Phoebe had done that not to long ago, when they had left the house to give Piper and Leo some time alone.

Prue realised she was crying and wiped them away. 'will she ever forgive me?'

'Piper, where is she. It's 10pm and she's not back yet.'

'I don't know Pheebs, please sit down your making me dizzy with all your pacing'

'I'm sorry. I'm just worried' Phoebe sat down and started twiddling her thumbs.

Piper had had enough, Phoebe was making her extremely nervous. 'Phoebe, would you like some tea, coffee?'

'eh?'

'Tea or coffee?'

'neither thanks you'

'okay I'll be in the kitchen. Don't worry she'll be home in a while' Piper left to go to the kitchen.

'what if she isn't, then what. I should have just forgave her when I work up. Why was I so stupid'

With all the worrying Phoebe fell asleep within 1hour. Piper was sat opposite her watching her.

'don't worry Pheebs. She'll be home soon' Piper whispered she was about to say more but got cut off as she heard the front door open and close.

She quickly stood up and approached the hallway.

'Prue where have you been?' Piper whispered

'out and why we whispering?'

'we are whispering because or dear little sister is asleep on the sofa. She fell asleep waiting for you'

'oh. I'm off to bed. See you in the morning'

'look Prue, I'm sorry I was horrible to you it's just'

'can it wait till morning, I'm tired and I need some sleep. I have a photo shot early Saturday morning so please don't wake me up tomorrow morning as I need to sleep in. okay. Good. Night' Prue headed up the stairs to bed.

Piper went back to her sister and threw a blanket over her. Kissed her good night and went to bed herself.

No one knew what was going to happen tomorrow. Would Phoebe be able to save Prue or would Prue be sent to hell.

Only time would tell. Time that was ticking away, ever so fast.

Part 15

Phoebe was a having a restful sleep. She kept tossing and turning. It was all because of a horrible dream, a dream that might come true.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

'Piper where is she?'

'Don't worry Pheebs she'll be back soon'

'But what happens if she doesn't come back in time?'

'Phoebe don't ever think that'

'But'

But phoebe was cut off as they heard a scream come from the attic

'Please tell me that didn't sound like who I think it did' piper said worriedly

But Phoebe was already running up the stairs.

They reached the attic and the two sisters were met by the worst site they had ever seen in the three years they had become witches. Prue was being pulled into hell; she was on fire, screaming out for her sisters.

Piper and Phoebe were just stood there in shock. As soon as it started it ended. The attic was quiet

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhh' Phoebe sat bolt up right.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs as the middle one descended the stairs and grab phoebe into a hug as soon as she was next to Phoebe.

'Shhh Pheebs, its okay. I'm here'

'Oh Piper it was horrible' Phoebe cries

'What was honey? What was?'

'Doesn't matter cause I'm not going to let it come true'

Piper knew to leave it then. She knew Phoebe had seen Prue sent to hell. And she believed Phoebe when she said she wouldn't let it happen'

'Piper, is Prue home'

'Yeah honey, you fell asleep. She's upstairs in bed. But she doesn't want disturbing'

'I don't care. I need to see her' Phoebe replied as she got up and headed to Prue's room with Piper hot on her heals. 

Phoebe went straight into Prue's room with out knocking and was shook to see,

'Where is she Piper? I thought you said she came home'

'She did. She must of gone back out again'

'We need to find her. Think Phoebe think. Where could she have gone'

'I don't know Phoebe, she could be anywhere'

'Ah ha I know, can I borrow your car' Phoebe pleaded

'Uh sure. But be careful'

'I will. Love you. Bye'

Phoebe was out the door before she could say anything back

Part 16 and final

Phoebe drove quickly through the streets of San Francisco looking for any sign of her sister's car.

She was having no luck, until she pulled up to where she thought Prue would be. She brought the car to a stop next to Prue's. She was relieved to see her sister's car there, because if it wasn't then she did not know where to look.

'Prue, Prue where are you. Prue' Phoebe shouted

No reply. Phoebe kept to the path and it started getting extremely dark

'Prue, please answer me, please.' Phoebe shouted again but was met with the same silence as before.

Phoebe was coming to a clearing when she heard someone crying. She knew that someone was Prue. 'Prue'

Still no answer. She carried on walking towards the sound. She came to abrupt holt when she saw a figure sat down with their head in their hands. 

Phoebe approached carefully as not to startle who ever it was. Who she knew was prue.

'Prue. Look at me' Phoebe asked as she sat down next to her. But Prue didn't even flinch 'Prue please'

Phoebe started to pry her hands away from her face. It was a lot tougher than she thought but finally she managed. 'Prue will you look at me please'

Again, Prue didn't do anything. Phoebe gently placed her hand under her chin and carefully brought Prue's eyes to Phoebe's. 

Phoebe could she all the pain and sorrow in them

'Prue. Can I have a hug please'

'Why phoebe. Why?' Prue asked quietly. 

'It's good to hear her voice' Phoebe thought. Phoebe thought for a while before giving her answer to Prue. 'Because I forgive you. And I just want my big sister back' Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

'Yo..you .forrr. give me? 'Prue asked confused 'after everything..thing I ..I did to you?'

'Yes Prue, I forgive you with all my heart. I was being dumb. I should of forgiven you straight away but what happened hurt my feelings and I guess I was to stubborn to listen to your explanation'

'I'm sorry Phee' Prue quickly stopped herself as she knew she wasn't aloud to call her that 'Phoebe, I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for throwing you across the kitchen. And I'm deeply and truly sorry for cursing you' Prue said as she broke down.

'Prue, it's okay. I forgive you' Phoebe remembered what she had told her about her name 'and when someone forgives someone there, names go back to normal' She laughed 'so you can call me Pheebs. And please never stop.'

Phoebe lent in to hug Prue 'I love you' she whispered

Prue didn't respond. She just tightened her hold of Phoebe.

' Prue what do you say if we head back?'

'sure.' Prue spoke very softly as she hadn't really forgiven herself because of what she did.

'would you like to come back with me?'

'what about my car'

'we can come and get it tomorrow, together. Okay'

'yeah, I suppose' Prue replied without looking up.

'Prue look' Phoebe stopped her 'i've forgiven you, which means you have to forgive yourself okay'

'it's just so hard. I mean I hurt you bad and I don't know if I can forgive myself'

'Prudence Halliwell. Forgive yourself and move on. I trying to do so, but I cant if you wont forgive yourself. Please I don't like seeing yourself like this. I want my old, loving, caring, protective and moody Prue back' phoebe said passionately 

'hey, I'm not moody' Prue laughed 'I might be the other things but I'm not moody'

'yeah, I got my Prue back' Phoebe said in a baby voice, 'I love you'

'me too. Me too'

phoebe and Prue got in the car and drove silently back to the manor.

Phoebe knew piper would be waiting up for them.

'Phoebe' Prue stopped her before she got out of the jeep 'how did you know where to find me'

'it was easy Prue. You always go that place when you're sad now. Ever since'

'Andy, I know. But how did you know about the swing?'

'can't you remember when you and Andy first started seeing each other. You used to meet there. Well one day I followed you because I wanted to see where you go and you went to the swing. I couldn't believe how lucky you were to have a place like that all to your self, it's beautiful'

'yeah it is isn't it'

'ah ha, now lets go. Piper will be worried'

'Piper. Do you think she's forgiven me?'

'Prue of course, now lets go I'm tired out'

Prue and Phoebe walked in the front door, to be met with 'where have you two been look' from Piper.

'hey Pipe. Look, we'll explain in the morning. We just need some sleep now as it's nearly 5am and dawn.'

'okay but in the morning'

'promise'

'yep, now lets go'

Prue had kept quiet during the small conversation between her sisters. She just didn't know how to approach them anymore.

'I'm sorry Piper. For everything this last week' Prue said quietly

'it's okay Prue. I forgave you a while back, I was just angry'

'look lets talk bout this in the morning, I need to get my beauty sleep' Phoebe laughed

'Okay Princess Phoebe'

Phoebe headed to her own room and Piper to hers, Prue just lingered outside Phoebe's room, until she had enough confidence to ask her sister something

'Phoebe, can I come in'

'sure Prue, what is it'

'Can I sleep in here with you tonight. If you don't mind'

'Prue I will never mind. Now get here quick. I'm cold.'

Prue walked quickly over too Phoebe's bed and pulled her close to her, afraid that if she let go she wouldn't be there.

'night Prue, I love you.'

'I love you too. More than you'll ever know' Prue replied in a whisper

Phoebe knew everything would be alright from that point onwards as Prue told Phoebe that she loved her. She was a bit worried when she didn't reply to her 'I love you's' in the car and at the swing. But as soon as she heard it then, she knew everything would be alright. That 'I love you' was the softest she had ever heard Prue say it and she knew she meant it.

Everything would be okay in the Manor after all. The sisters had their love for each other. And nothing could come between that ever again.

The end

   [1]: mailto:RACHEL@rlockwood.fsnet.co.uk



End file.
